Discussioni utente:Shadow Mr.L
Benvenuto Ciao Shadow Mr.L, benvenuto su ! Grazie per la tua modifica sulla pagina File:Metal Sonic - Sonic4.png. Lascia un messaggio sulla pagina delle mie discussioni, se posso esserti utile per qualunque problema! Yoshi&Toad99 (discussioni) 17:12, ott 4, 2013 (UTC) Good job. Yoshi&Toad99 (discussioni) 18:22, ott 6, 2013 (UTC) Un Re Boo arancione con gli occhi blu, la corona verde, i denti ovviamente bianchi e la lingua nera Forte *_* comunque certo che me lo ricordo è stato ieri lol Light Matter 16:47, mar 28, 2014 (UTC) Buon comleanno Shadow! Mariz627 (discussioni) 09:27, apr 19, 2014 (UTC) Va benissimo, tranquillo. Hai sempre delle buone idee, ricordatelo. Sei burocrate qui comunque. AtlasYT (Coldplayer) 16:28, mag 27, 2014 (UTC) Già visto ! :) benebene AtlasYT (Coldplayer) 06:03, giu 1, 2014 (UTC) Grazie per il suggerimento! SimonM2000 (discussioni) 07:20, giu 15, 2014 (UTC) Ciao! Pensa che questo sito lo uso per trovare delle immagini che non riesco a trovare da nessuna parte (come la chiave) ma le mie informaioni le ricavo soprattutto da Sonic Retro e Sonic Heroes per PC! Ah, scusa perchè non ho finito delle pagine, è che ho tante di quelle idee...comunque grazie ancora per i suggerimenti che mi dai! SimonM2000 (discussioni) 13:09, giu 16, 2014 (UTC) Grazie ancora! Non ti preoccupare, i suggerimenti non mi danno problemi! Spero di aiutare molto questa wiki! Grazie per la template di Knuckles e i collegamenti Shadow!! Te ne sono grato :DSimonM2000 (discussioni) 17:30, giu 16, 2014 (UTC) Grazie SML per avermi sbloccato, d'ora in poi modificherò come nella SMIW! (W Tails) Mariz 627 La saetta rossa! 17:20, lug 21, 2014 (UTC) Sono arrivato su questa Wiki! Utente:Mr. MegaGameWorld Ho scaricato il DLC Nightmare Light Matter 13:18, ago 27, 2014 (UTC) Ehi! Stó giocando a Sonic Chaos, niente male! ;) L'unica cosa che mi mette in difficolta sono i boss, non riesco mai a capire come si devo battere... :( Dodo3000 [[Discussioni utente:Dodo3000|'Gold! Gold! Gold!']] 09:30, set 5, 2014 (UTC) Vieni in chat? RexFan22 (discussioni) 20:12, set 7, 2014 (UTC) Veramente pensavo che tu già l'avessi, comunque mi hanno dato problemi tutti i boss tranne il primo. lol Quando prenderò la scheda per l'aggiornamento di Mk8 comprerò quella da 25€ così con i 13 che rimangono potró acquistare qualcos'altro tra cui il kirbi che hai detto! :D Dodo3000 [[Discussioni utente:Dodo3000|'Gold! Gold! Gold!']] Forte, quando ho tempo ci provo! :D Ps: da te quando ricominciano le scuole? Dodo3000 [[Discussioni utente:Dodo3000|'Gold! Gold! Gold!']] Anche da me il 15, ma devo andare tutti i giorni, pensa che il terzo giorno tutte le prime fanno un'escursione in montagna per migliorare il rapporto tra gli alunni e i professori. lol Dodo3000 [[Discussioni utente:Dodo3000|'Gold! Gold! Gold!']] Già XD da un bel pezzo! Mi sono ricordato degli Advance e penso proprio di approfondirli ;) e grazie per l'infobox sugli oggetti! Mi sarà utile! 20:28, ott 11, 2014 (UTC) Bellissimo! Sarà mio il più presto possibile! :D Speriamo ci siano bei extra nel gioco! Attendo con piaciere questa revisione di Sonic 3 e Knuckles (la attendevo da quando è uscito il due XD)! [[Utente:SimonM2000|'SimonM2000']]' \/ '[[Discussioni utente:SimonM2000|'Buon Halloween!']] 19:32, ott 20, 2014 (UTC) A proposito: Non te lo prendi un telefono nuovo? Non vorrai perderti tutti sti giochi e (chi lo sa) nel 2030 Sonic Adventure DX Portable HD Phone Super Ultra Edition XD [[Utente:SimonM2000|'SimonM2000']]' \/ '[[Discussioni utente:SimonM2000|'Buon Halloween!']] 19:44, ott 20, 2014 (UTC) Tutti bellissimi giochi! Opterei per Knuckles Chaotix, dato che è poco conosciuto ;) [[Utente:SimonM2000|'SimonM2000']]' \/ '[[Discussioni utente:SimonM2000|'Buon Halloween!']] 20:03, ott 20, 2014 (UTC) Ma che bella Wiki tutta da vandalizzare :3 Che ne dici di codicizzare la Mario Wiki nello stesso modo di questa? Ah e, vedo che qui sei Boorocrate. Bravo. Quante persone hai corrotto? 11:35, ott 26, 2014 (UTC) Sì la conoscevo già, ma guardando le Wiki preferite di Potterfan22 ho deciso di rifarci un salto. Non appoggiarti sempre a Fire, lui non sa nemmeno cosa sia una modifica. 20:14, ott 26, 2014 (UTC) Discussione su blocco Ciao Shadow Mr.L, sono Potterfan22 (Anno), e vorrei discutere civilmente con te riguardo al Blocco infinito che mi hai dato ieri sulla SMIW. Incontriamoci su questa chat appena sei disponibile, ok? Lavandonia73 (discussioni) 14:38, ott 27, 2014 (UTC) SML, nella dura attesa che ci separa da Sonic Boom ecco un bellissimo trailer della serie televisiva tutto nuovo: http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=FT0oqTr3iGo Prime impressioni: Eggman davvero simpatico, quando fa la battuta dei pantaloni XD, Sonic spavaldo come sempre, Knuckles non l'hanno tanto approfondito, Tails come al solito intelligentone ma carismatico, Amy stessa cosa, Sticks sembra divertente. Detto quedto buona attesa (gli episodi iniziano l' 8 Novembre, vai con lo Streaming LOL)! -- [[Utente:SimonM2000|'SimonM2000']]' \/ '[[Discussioni utente:SimonM2000|'Buon Halloween!']] 18:59, nov 3, 2014 (UTC) Visti anch'io! Il camion da Generations per me è da prima posizione XD -- [[Utente:SimonM2000|'SimonM2000']]' \/ '[[Discussioni utente:SimonM2000|'Buon Halloween!']] 19:37, nov 3, 2014 (UTC) Domanda serale (scherzo XD): Ma Knuckles è sato creato per essere... ehmm... di colore? Come anche Rouge per me. In Sonic Adventure 2 hanno un colorito molto scuro e Knuckles ha uno dei Rap più fighi di tutti: Unknown from M.E. E anche se doppiato da un bianco sembra prendere molte caratteristiche, non credi? Per me questa curiosità lo rende ancora più figo *^* Non so se è solo una mia impressione. Dimmi che ne pensi ;) [[Utente:SimonM2000|'SimonM2000']]' \/ '[[Discussioni utente:SimonM2000|'Buon Halloween!']] 20:18, nov 5, 2014 (UTC) Il Wii U non ha la demo! T_T Che peccato... per ora mi gioco la demo di Pikmin 3! Mi scarico i mini film? A proposito, hai visto Link sulla Moto in MK8? Dovrebbero mettere anche F-Zero e Exitebike. Da oggi inizia la serie Super Smash Bros: Kart Edition! XD -- [[Utente:SimonM2000|'SimonM2000']]' \/ '[[Discussioni utente:SimonM2000|'Buon Halloween!']] 10:07, nov 7, 2014 (UTC) Tu sei sempre un passo avanti! Comunque ho visto Majora, diamine quanto lo vorrei su Wii U! Tanti pensavano uscisse sulla casalinga, e invece, che invidia! Comunque dovremmo incontrarci in chat, abbiamo tante robe di cui parlare! :) P.S: No, non lo sapevo che viaggiavi nel tempo! Probabilmente hai preveduto tantissima roba! -- [[Utente:SimonM2000|'SimonM2000']]' \/ '[[Discussioni utente:SimonM2000|'Buon Halloween!']] 14:50, nov 7, 2014 (UTC) LOL, allora viaggi nel tempo! Devo dire che anche Splatoon sembra davvero divertente! Sisi, la Nintendo sta sfornando tanta bella roba! Spero si riprenda dopo il brutto lancio di Wii U (il 3DS va da Dio). Spero che Sonic 2016 ripenda dagli Adventure oppure da Unleashed, Colours e Generations (magari è Sonic 4: Episode 3 XD) esce anche su Wii U! -- [[Utente:SimonM2000|'SimonM2000']]' \/ '[[Discussioni utente:SimonM2000|'Buon Halloween!']] 05:51, nov 8, 2014 (UTC) Ehi tu! Si, proprio tu! Dato che non avevo voglia di modificare il messaggio di prima te ne scrivo un altro! Stanco delle noiosissime parodie di Sonic? Beh, io le ho fatte meglio/sono normalissimi sottotitoli in italiano! Che ne dici di fare un salto nel canale di SimonM2000? Troverai una varirgata serie di video/2 e non finirai mai di ridere! AHAHAHAH, NON SONO RISATE FINTE!! 1!! 11! http://m.youtube.com/channel/UCqOdsJ9SuW0MlY6ayecam0w Attenzione: la seguente pubblicità è registrata a marchio SimonM200, vietate le copie illegali o la distribuzione tramite soldi... anzi no, fallo, così ci guadagni solti e io mi becco i Big Monneyyy e supero PewDiePie per iscritti :3 LOL Domanda importantissima: Doppiaggio? C'è anche in italiano? -- [[Utente:SimonM2000|'SimonM2000']]' \/ '[[Discussioni utente:SimonM2000|'Buon Halloween!']] 08:07, nov 9, 2014 (UTC) Ok, curiosità: Non ti sembra che uno dei nuovi circuiti di Mario Kart 8 abbia alcune caratteristiche in comune e quasi "copiate" da un altro gioco? *CoffcoffDragonRoadcoffcoff* http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Road -- [[Utente:SimonM2000|'SimonM2000']]Problemi? 21:35, nov 13, 2014 (UTC) Giuro che, nel nome di tutto ciò che SEGA ha fatto di buono, Sonic Boom d sicuro non è il più brutto titolo di Sonic mai esistito. Dove lo mettono Sonic R? 06 ha delle cutscene da far venire il latte alle ginocchia e Shadow è un distacco dalla serie enorme con le pistole. Forse 06 è più alto dato che riprende il gameplay degli adventure e Shadow simile. Ma questo non rende Boom "orribile", piuttosto "mediocre". PS: Amy ha del incredibile in Adventure, per la prima volta usabile e con un gameplay decente (adoro lanciarmi in aria con il martello XD), lasciamo stare Big -_-' -- [[Utente:SimonM2000|'SimonM2000']]Problemi? 05:39, nov 18, 2014 (UTC) Povero Sonic, difficile sperare nel ritorno di questo brand... ma lasiamoci questo alle spalle e ti devo fare una domanda...: T SNT 4BBSTNZ4 SWAG X SANIC? XDDDDDD 2FAST4U:http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=IdHEwPeoYD4 E C3 MOLT0 ALTR0! http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=BvplLfNWDZU http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=FA2gwk2Ew6w I hope I never die... XDDDDD ti consiglio di usare le cuffiette :3 -- [[Utente:SimonM2000|'SimonM2000']]Problemi? 18:20, nov 18, 2014 (UTC) Faccio del mio meglio per difendere la povera versione per Wii U ma i problemi ci sono e danno fastidio... ci si aspettava una roba maestodontica per la versione per Wii U, e invece... spero davvero che la cara BigRedButtom si decida a Patcharlo e migliorarlo anche se in ritardo :) -- [[Utente:SimonM2000|'SimonM2000']]Problemi? 18:43, nov 23, 2014 (UTC) Ah, leggi questo post di sto' Baffo: https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYQHAAABAACNUKEzdnDb8w Ho cercato di convincerlo ma niente, da prendere a schiaffi >-< che idiota... Auguri di buon Natale Shadow! Buone feste (e divertimento) da parte mia! Hai provato il Wii U? -- [[Utente:SimonM2000|'SimonM2000']]Problemi? 10:31, dic 25, 2014 (UTC) Ok, è Natale, il codice Wii U o la vita 1. E se ne vola via un buon gioco della serie -_-' 2. Bene, sono contento ma in ritardo... non è proprio il caso di farlo, non si può chiedere una cosa simile a un gioco del 2014! Spero la BRD si renda conto e crei un gioco decente prima di mandare una patch enorme! 3.Meh, diciamo che sanno il fatto loro, non sono poi così inesperti ma su Boom sembra che fossero così svogliati che non volessero fare nemmeno una farfalla di 3 frame rate (è vero, a inizio gioco le farfalle fanno malapena 2 frame LOL) 4.L'ho sentita anche io questa voce ma la Nintendo l'ha smentita con un comunicato stampa qualche settimana fa, il che è un peccato (un po' XD) [[Utente:SimonM2000|'SimonM2000']]Problemi? 06:58, gen 21, 2015 (UTC) Uhuh, che SEGA si dedica solo a mobile non mi sorprende, sono svogliati tanto da lasciare il manubrio a una casa produttrice esterna al Sonic Team, gli episodi di Sonic Boom gli ho iniziati a trascurare, stavo seguendo L'attacco dei Giganti e Bastimento dei Cieli Gurren Laugann, però me li guarderò quando c'ho un po' di tempo! ;) Buon primo Chaos Emerald Shadow! Poi ti divertirai un mondo nel prenderli tutti, alcuni Rings Stella Rossa sono da bestemmia XD! -- [[Utente:SimonM2000|'SimonM2000']]Problemi? 19:42, feb 2, 2015 (UTC) Quello di Runners nemmeno a me dice tanto apparte essere un altro Endless Runner in 2D, nemmeno il trailer soddisfa le mie aspettative, che dire... aspetto l'uscita per dare delle conclusioni. A proposito di Boom il glitch di Knuckles non mi dispiaceva :c le migliorie ci sono, ma sembrano tanto fumo e poco arrosto, spero che ne mandino altre (per carità, non da tantissime GB ma se serve per migliorare il gioco allora ok). Essendo un Sonicfag ho deciso di prendere Boom per puro piacere di Sonic... Ah, sabato e domenica al Valecenter (centro commerciale Veneto) c'è una festa di Carnevale dove fanno fumetti, videogiochi e anime. Ci vado e mi prendo il Genesis, lo vendeva un signore, c'erano anche N64, PS1 e Dreamcast a 49 euro! Domenica spesa matta! XD C'è anche Maurizio Merluzzo che conduce la sfilata Cosplay e fa firme, vado a farmi fare la firma sul DVD di Sonic Lost World! E mi faccio una foto con lui! Però ci sta bene con Knuckles, sono tutti e due pompati e hanno una voce figa LOL -- [[Utente:SimonM2000|'SimonM2000']]Problemi? 06:38, feb 11, 2015 (UTC) No problem, ci sono anche i Cubi belli blu con il maniglione, te ne prendo uno e te lo spedisco! XD A proposito del DS, succede anche a me durante il ritorno con pulman da scuola, prendo un DS e vedi che chi si siede vicino a me guarda, e sta anche molto attento! LOL, mi succede anche con i Manga, non capisco ma lo guardano quasi male, solo perchè vedete madri mangiate da Giganti non dovete mica disperarvi, eh. Anche con All You Need Is Kill, sempre a fissarmi nelle parti dove Keiji viene maciullato dai mostri Mimics :'D PS: Ho perso Platino :3 sono un genio! :D (T_T) Hi there! My name is Belén and I am from the Spanish Sonic Wiki . (Sorry if my English isn't that good xD) I just wanted to ask you if your wiki and my wiki could become affiliates. Thank you~ http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/danganronpa/images/5/51/Byakuya_DR_Icon.png[[User:Alltails|Leave it to me!]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/danganronpa/images/9/98/Monobear_DR_Icon.png 21:41, feb 12, 2015 (UTC) 1 messaggio: Spoilera! ORA! Anzi no, me lo guardo sul Tubo, sarà Fanservice per tutti I Sonic Fag come me! 2 messaggio: Ohhh, molto bene! Mi hai fatto preoccupare quando ho letto AD (ho il telefono in versione Sito, quindi non ho visto tutta la scritta, dopo aver spostato lo schermo... T_T comunque è un inizio) Speriamo arrivino i Gamecube di Sonic (dato che, dopotutto, il Cubo è meglio delle versioni originali di Sonic). MOLTO BENE! Gli anime su 3DS sono benvenuti (anche su Wii U, mi sono iscritto a Crunchyroll! :D), speriamo che la Dynit prenda i diritti di altri anime di Nintendo e li pubblichi in Italia, così arrivano su l'App del 3DS, in questo momento mi sto guardando Grisaia no Kanjitzu, ecco... ehm... è un Ecchi (corpi di donne nude ma censurati con luci o fumo o similo) , su una console Nintendo! Come fanno a passare questi manga?! (Che poì è divertentissimo e perverso XD) mi sto anche riguardando Sonic X con eMule, mi piace un sacco e, per concludere, sto seguendo Sfondamento dei Cieli Gurren Lagann! Quanta roba buona c'è nel mondo dei anime! Per l'ultimo... fatto XD -- [[Utente:SimonM2000|'SimonM2000']]Problemi? 17:24, feb 14, 2015 (UTC)